The invention relates to a screw-plug terminal having a housing into which electrical leads can be inserted and fixed in a desired position by spring tension.
With a two-pole screw-plug terminal it is common practice to attach one leg of a substantially V-shaped leaf spring to an inner wall of a housing, while the other leg of the leaf spring provides clamping engagement with a maximum of two leads. Several of these well-known and technically quite cumbersome arrangements must be used if more than two principal connecting leads are to be connected.